Cross Dressing My Way To Freedom
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: Seeking an escape from life a young singer takes on the role of a young man named Nero. While having some fun she runs across Yuri and ends up joining him in the other world. What could happen while she's in that world. Read to find out.


**Cross Dressing My Way To Freedom**

A vacation. That all I had wanted, just some time to myself away from my work and the pressure of deadlines and reporters; but they wouldn't leave me alone. So I had to run away and dress as a guy so I could have my freedom. I went under the name Nero Yamada to avoid anyone that might blow my cover, and it worked like a charm. I was able to enjoy the simple things with everyday people with out chaos following me everywhere I go. I was into my last three weeks of vacation when I met someone who would change my life forever.

I was so happy about the carnival in the area I was currently staying in that I was among the first there; second first was two 15-year-old boys in school uniforms. Something about the two just drew me to them, or should I say something about the one; something about him felt almost familiar to me. So while waiting for the carnival to start letting us in I turned and started talking to them. "Hey, name's Nero Yamada." I greeted. "I'm Ken Murata. This is my best friend Yuri Shibuya." The one replied. "Nice ta meet both of you." I said. "Where are you from Nero?" Yuri asked. "Oh I'm from a small town in Canada." I answered. "What brought you here then?" Ken asked. "Well I wanted to get away from my life and have some fun so here I am." I answered. "Cool. Want to hang out with us?" Yuri asked. "Yeah I loved to. What are you guys gonna do first?" I asked. "The roller coaster is our first stop then we're gonna play some games for a while and get something to eat." Ken answered. "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." I said with a smirk.

Ken had gone off to talk to someone leaving Yuri and me to wait for him by a dock. "So what do you do back home Nero?" Yuri asked. "Oh um I work in mostly music." I answered. "Wow really? Do you know any singers?" Yuri asked. I chuckled. "I might Yuri; but I'd rather not talk about work. This is my vacation after all." I point out. "Oh right sorry." Yuri said. "It's ok." A loud bark from behind got us both to turn just in time to see a large dog jump up on us, causing us both to go over the railing we had been leaning against and into the water. I grabbed onto Yuri's arm to help him but to my surprise he seemed to be getting dragged down farther. I tighten my grip and tried to pull him up, only to end up getting dragged down with him.

Yuri coughed up some water as he pulled his new friend Nero onto the beach. Once Yuri was sure he wasn't going to choke on any more water he check Nero. "Good he's still breathing. Now…where are we?" Yuri wasn't sure what area they were in nor did he know if there was a friend near by that he could go to. That is until he heard, "Yuri!" Turning his head to the right Yuri smiled as he saw his godfather running towards him. "Conrad!" Yuri waved to him.

"So who is that and why was he with you?" Wolfram asked as he glared down at Nero. "His name is Nero Yamada. He got knocked into the water with me and he tried to help me. Guess because he had a tight hold of me he ended up coming through with me." Yuri answered. "And what pray tell were you doing with this guy in the first place?" Wolfram asked, clearly getting angry. "Well I went to a carnival with a friend and Nero was already there ahead of us; he turned and started talking to us since there was still some time before the rides and stuff opened up and we invited him to hang out with us." Yuri answered. "Well at least he's alright." Conrad said before noticing that Nero was starting to move. "And it seems he's waking up." Conrad said, drawing all eyes to Nero.

Opening my eyes I noticed first that I was in a room with stonewalls, and second that the room was filled with guys that were staring at me. "Um…what's going on?" I asked before seeing Yuri. "Yuri! Are you alright?" I asked as I jumped up and ran over to him. "I'm fine Nero. How bout you? Are you alright?" Yuri asked me. "Yeah I'm alright. But where the hell are we?" I asked. "Well um… that's a funny story." Yuri answers with a nervous laugh. I raised a brow and turned to the guys that hadn't spoken to me, taking notice of the blonde guy that was giving me a death glare. "You got a problem?" I asked the blonde. He spoke, but in a language I had never heard. Yuri suddenly snapped at the guy in the same language, to which the blonde humped and turned his head. _I need to know what the hell these guys are saying._ I walked over to the blonde and forced him to face me. I stared right into his eyes, feeling an icy pulse flow from my eyes into his and then back into mine; with in the few seconds it took for this to happen the blonde pulled his head away. "What do you think you are doing!" He demanded. "Cool it hot head. Other wide you're gonna pop a vein." I warned; everyone was wide eyed with in a millisecond. "Nero how'd you learn the mazoku language so quickly?" Yuri asked. "I have my ways. Wait did you say mazoku?" I knew I had heard that somewhere before, but I just couldn't remember where. "You got a problem with mazokus?" Asked the blonde. "Just trying to recall where I heard that word before. Damn it first Yuri looks familiar but I can't place him and now that word. What the hell is wrong with me lately?" I asked myself. "Well let's not worry about that now. Conrad we should get to the castle and see about getting Nero home." Yuri said. The tall guy wearing a friendly smile nodded to Yuri. "I'll have the horses ready." Conrad said before leaving the room. "Castle?" I asked Yuri. "I'll explain later." He tells me.

I was given a lovely white horse to ride towards what Conrad had told me was Yuri's castle. Along the way Yuri and Conrad explained things to me; like how Yuri was the new king or maoh of the demon race or mazoku here is this world. Talk about a mega blow to my mind. However I got a bit of a chuckle when Yuri told me that Wolfram didn't like me because he's Yuri's fiancé due to a simple slap, and Wolfram saw me as a threat to them. Of course when I made a comment that Wolfram must really love Yuri said person just about sliced me in half with his sword while ordering me to shut up. I fell back a little from the others to make sure my short white wig was still in place and not reviling my true hair; when I was sure it was fine I caught up to the group. "You ok Nero?" Conrad called back to me. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." I answered, worried that he had seen me playing with my wig.

When we arrived at Blood Pledge Castle I nearly fell off my horse when I saw a totally hot guy with lilac colored hair and violet eyes standing next to a beautiful woman in a rather reviling dress; both seemed very happy to see us. Yuri quickly told me that the woman was named Cecilie and the guy was Günter; Cecilie was Conrad's and Wolfram's mother, which surprised the hell out of me since she doesn't look old enough to have two sons their age, but Yuri also told me there was a third son which I would most likely meet later. "Welcome home Your Majesty." Günter greeted as we all dismounted. "Well now. It would seem his majesty has a new friend." Cecilie pointed out. "This is Nero." Yuri said as I stepped forward and smiled at them. "My, he's a cute one." I blushed slightly at Cecilie's compliment. "It's wonderful to meet a friend of his majesty's. Welcome." Günter greeted. "Thank you both for the kind greeting." I said, surprising them. "Oh he speaks our language so well." Cecilie said with a large smile. "Yeah we don't know how he learnt it so fast." Yuri said while glancing at me. I sighed, knowing with this many people wondering how I learnt it I couldn't keep it hidden any longer. "Let's go inside and I'll tell ya how I did it." I say.

We were gathered in a study with all eyes on me. Taking a breath I began my explanation. "When I was younger I was forced by my family to live with people that didn't speak the same language as me due to many problems at my family's home. No matter what I did I just couldn't seem to learn how to speak or understand them. I worried that I would end up getting hurt because I couldn't understand anything they were telling me; and since they were working on some areas of their house there was always danger. One day I nearly had a nail go through my hand because I didn't understand that they had been warning me that the kitchen was being worked on." I stopped for a moment to try to relax my body and mind; I was being hit with everyone's emotional reactions to this news, and it was effecting me. "Anyway, that night the oldest son was comforting me with little success. He started singing this beautiful song to me and I really wanted to know what the words were; so I thought if I watched his eyes I'd get some kind of idea what he was singing. That's when it happened. A feeling like ice went out from my eyes and then a second later returned to them; I noticed he blinked and stopped singing for a moment after the feeling faded from my eyes. When he started singing again I was shocked to find that I could understand every word he sang. I told him I could understand him and to my surprise he could also understand me. The next day we told his family and they just figured that the trauma from what happened had made my mind click into everything they had taught me; at the time I accepted that as what happened and enjoy being able to talk to them at long last. And when I went home to my family my parents were happy that I had learned a new language. Two years later we went on a trip to the beach. There I ended up separated from my parents and I cut my leg on a rock. The couple that found me spoke a language I didn't know as they tried to help me. They were trying to ask me something and I didn't know what they were asking. As the wife was cleaning my cut I looked up at her husband and felt the icy feeling in my eyes again. The wife went to put something on my cut and I warned her that I always get really sick when someone uses it on me; and they understood what I said. I suddenly knew how to speak their language with out any kind of lesson. It was weird and when my family found me and took me home I started looking into what was happening to me. That's when I learned about omni-linguism, AKA the ability to understand any form of language. It seems I can do this by looking into the eyes of the person who speaks the language I want to learn and letting some energy from me enter that person and sync up with their energy, once it does this it brings back the knowledge of that language to me and adds it to my mind. At least that's the way I believe it works, for the feeling does seem different when it returns to me." I explain. Once more I was hit with a wave of emotions from everyone. There was shock, amazement, confusion, wonder, and disbelief. "That is the most unbelievable thing I have ever heard." Wolfram said. _I knew he'd be the one to not believe me._ "I believe Nero. Why would he lie to us?" Yuri asked. "Yuri when will you learn people lie when they don't want to tell the truth." Wolfram snapped slightly. I was really annoyed with this creep; getting up I crossed the room and punched him hard in the gut. Everyone gasped as Wolfram bent over holding his gut and gasping for air. "Look Blondie! I think of Yuri more as a little brother then a possible lover so get the hell over yourself before I turn you into a chick by ripping off you manhood." I snapped at him.


End file.
